


Cobalt

by Bryophyte



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Peter is unaware of things, extra-spidery-spiderman, peter was hydra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryophyte/pseuds/Bryophyte
Summary: Peter was 3 when he was captured by Hydra and subsequently injected with a Cobalt blue Tarantula’s DNA.Peter’s mutation left him in agony for two weeks, with a high fever, leaving him with retractable stingers on his fore-arms, venom, enhanced senses, a healing ability, the ability to burn things, and the ability to stick to walls.They taught him several types of science, mainly chemistry, and biochemical engineering and told him to create weapons with what he learned to help him take down their adversaries, so he developed webs, making a shooter that was thin enough that it wouldn’t break when he used his stingers.When Peter was 15, he received his first mission, take back the Winter Soldier.He used the mission to free himself.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Sorry for the bad summary, my writing will probably be better from here on out)





	1. Chapter 1

Peter looked at his surroundings, noting that it was the same dark, damp, Zyklon B. stained cell that he’d been sleeping in for as long as he could remember. 

He knew they gave him this room to mock him because it had blue stains throughout the walls, just like how his hair had stains of blue in it, which gave his arms a blue-ish tint in certain lighting and made his hair look inky-blue. He used to think it was cool, now he was indifferent to it.

“Синий паук” He heard being called from outside his room, he hated being called that, ‘Blue Spider’, it made him feel inhumane, but he was used to that by now, Hydra was all he had ever known, but deep down he knew that was wrong, no one else was treated this bad in his facility, he even saw some of his handlers bring in their own children, and they got doted on, it was unfair, he could be good as well.

“Да, Хэндлер?” he responded, knowing that if he didn’t it would not be good for him.  
(Yes, Handler)

“У хендлера Феодора новая миссия для вас”, the person, who he had now identified as Adrian, one of his newer handlers, called.  
(Handler Theodore has a new mission for you.)

After a few moments, Peter responded “Готовы соблюдать”, standing up and walking towards the door.  
(Ready to comply)

“Твоя миссия, Паук, - найти Зимнего Солдата. Приведи его домой.” Theodore, his first handler, instructed.  
(“Your mission, Spider, is to find the Winter Soldier. Bring him home.”)

“Да сэр. Буду ли я иметь свои клыки?” Peter questioned, they had forced a type of plastic over his teeth to prevent him from attacking any of them with his venom after he had done it when he was younger.  
(Yes Sir, will I have my fangs?)

“Да, Паук, ты будешь. Мы отправим вас на сеанс с ученым Анатолием перед вашей миссией, она разработала новую сыворотку для тестирования на вас, она укрепит ваши кости и нанесет на них слой яда.” He responded, as an answer.  
(Yes, Spider, you will. We will send you to a session with the scientist Anatoly before your mission, she developed a new serum for testing on you, she will strengthen your bones and put a layer of poison on them.)  
Peter grimaced, whenever she had a new serum for him, it meant pain, he knew the poison on his bones was for his stingers, they had already put a venom inside his bones, his fangs produced a venom that was paralytic, and they had extracted it and put it into his stringers as well, so he had a longer range to inject someone with it.

The fact that his stingers would have poison on them, and the rest of his bones, as a result, would mean he would have to become immune to the poison as well, which wouldn’t be a problem, Hydra scientists weren’t incompetent.

Peter, however, counted himself lucky, they hadn’t felt the need to give him triggers, because he hadn’t known a life outside of Hydra, so they thought he wouldn’t abandon them.

Peter would abandon them the first chance he got, he just needed to find somewhere they’d have trouble finding him, he had located the trackers they had on him ages ago, he’d be able to stab it with his stingers and then cauterize it with his wounds, and he would be free. 

He had three different trackers on him, and none in his blood, the radioactive quantities of his blood, and the other stuff they had pumped him with had acidic quantities, and if his blood was on something for long enough, it would burn through it, besides if it was on him, because they made him immune to every ‘ability’ they gave him, couldn’t have their prize possession die on them.

He knew he had one of each of his legs, one was in the underside of his left knee, but he’d be able to get it, the other was on the bottom of his right foot, they wanted to damage his ability to walk if he wanted to escape.

If Peter knew about religion, he’d probably thank God that he had never shown anyone his cauterization ability, he had discovered it on accident after he burnt his stomach after a training session, he knew it’d be handy. 

The final tracker would be tricky, it was in his back, but with a mirror, he’d be able to get it.  
Peter finally noticed that he was strapped to a table, he had been so lost in his thoughts, his dreams, of freedom, that his subconscious, his spider-sense, which no one else knew about how potent it was, had taken over to prevent him from being harmed. 

He would never admit it, but Anatoly had somewhat made his stay here bearable, she was the reason he knew he had a name, she would only refer to him as Peter, which let him know he had a life outside of a Hydra, for they never would have given him, an asset, a name, that was for humans, and to them, he was not human, not anymore.

“Привет Питер, я понимаю, ты знаешь, почему ты здесь, так что давайте начнем.” She said when she noticed he was looking at her.  
(Hello Peter, I understand, you know why you're here, so let's get started.)

He simply nodded at her, accepting that he was going to be in pain, and there was nothing he could do about it. 

She switched to English, everyone in the facility knew he’d be going to America soon, and wanted to get him used to hearing the language, for his undercover mission, he’d need to appear American, one of the reasons they’d allowed Anatoly to keep using his name, if he were to guess.

“Alright, Peter, I need you to let me put the serum into one of your bones, which luckily for you, your stingers will work.” She said, smiling brightly at what she considered good fortune for her subject.

Peter didn’t bother responding, he just flexed his wrist, another thing he had done to trick his captors, they believed he needed to flex his hands to get the stingers, but it was purely will, he had been planning his escape for years, and this mission might be his chance, he knew enough English to get by, and if he was going to the Avengers, they could probably help him.

“Alright Peter, you may feel a sting, but it will be over shortly,” Anatoly said, coming back over to him with a blue-filled syringe, blue was his specialty color. 

Peter nodded and squeezed his eyes shut.

The next thing Peter knew was pain, his whole body started to convulse, but he knew he wouldn’t have been the first test subject, so he was sure he wouldn’t die.

Peter must have appeared to be out of it, but he was still partially aware, even though his sight was currently not being used, he knew who was there, he had learned everyone's specific voice ages ago, around the same time he had learned to use his artificial webbing to feel vibrations.

Everything was disorientated by now, however, he did hear his main handler opening the door, and conversing with Anatoly.

“Night-Vision, poison on his stingers and other bones, increased duration on ven-” He heard before he passed out.

Peter woke up 6 hours later, with a fever.

Anatoly, who was monitoring his progress, called Theodore, to report that he was awake and ready to be debriefed. 

“Peter, can you please unsheath your stingers? I need to see if the serum worked.” She requested softly, after hanging up with Theodore.

He flexed his left hand, letting it come out, he was surprised to see it had a blue-tint to it, however it caused Anatoly to smile.

“It is a variation of poison, all your bones will secret a poison with the effects of your venom when in contact with them, which means if someone where to dodge your stingers, it has a higher chance of immobilizing them, we made it with Natalie Romanova in mind.” She told him. 

He nodded and retracted the stinger. Theodore walked into the room minutes later. 

“Hello, Синий паук, it is good to see that the serum was a success, however, we must go to the training room, for your debrief and last minute training with one of the soldiers still at the facility, I sent Adrian to fetch one of them for you.” Theodore intoned, a slight smirk on his face as if he was giving Peter a great gift, which in actuality he was, it would make Peter worth more to the Avengers.  
(Blue Spider)

“Ready to comply sir,” Peter responded, keeping his face neutral, he was trained to be able to hide his emotions and keep his heartbeat steady, to pass lie detectors. He wouldn’t be alive right now if he was anything less then perfect to them, or they would have broken him and given him triggers.

He was led into one of the training rooms, he wasn’t given his webs, as they were unreliable during fights, as they could run out or be broken. 

“Привет, Паук, ты готов?" the soldier called, this soldier hadn’t learned English, James Buchanan Barnes was the soldier in charge of that specific continent, however everyone on the facility knew Russian.  
(Hello Spider, are you ready?)

Peter recognized this soldier as the one in charge of all missions in Asia, he thought that his name was Akio, but he wasn’t sure. 

“Да” Peter responded, getting in a fighting stance.  
(Yes)

The soldier immediately ran at Peter, knife in hand. He swung the knife as he neared Peter, causing Peter to duck, the knife barely missing his head and going to the left side of Peter’s body.

Peter reached up with his left hand and grabbed the arm, he grabbed the hand holding the arm with his right hand and squeezed, causing the soldier to drop the knife, and he kicked it away.

Peter had forgotten about the other hand but remembered when it was introduced to his nose, stunning him and allowing the soldier to break out of his hold.

With his balance off, he did a back-flip, landing in a crouch then shoot up towards the ceiling in a powerful jump.

He ran at the soldier, then he turned so he was facing the same way the soldier was, and he dove off the ceiling, right behind the soldier, and grabbed his arm, and judo-flipped him over his body and unsheathed his stinger, leveling it at the soldier's neck.

“Уступать” He intoned, smirking at his victory.  
(Yield)

The soldier grimaced, before kneeing Peter in the back and pushing him off his body. 

Peter snarled, next time he wouldn’t ask.

He sheathed his stinger and ran at the soldier. When he got close to the soldier, he got kicked in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him. He stuck his feet the ground and regained his balance.

Peter kicked the soldier, who had geared up for another swing, and knocked him backward before he shot towards the soldier while unsheathing his stingers. He was ready to finish the fight. 

He wasn’t prepared for the soldier to unsheath a hidden blade, and deflect his stinger, which had been enforced countless times by now, so it wasn’t broken by the knife.

He had his stingers experimented on countless times, they always grew back, it had taken two different injections to enhance his super-healing, but the enhancements of these serums only focused on regrowing, he could regrow limbs and bones that he could live without, but it took a while and hurt. 

He pushed back on the knife, pressing his left arm down, and knocking the knife away, before using his moment and spinning, slashing the soldier’s leather armor, perfectly silent but providing some protection, he would need direct contact however to temporarily paralyze his opponent. 

Before he could go in for another strike, the soldier had already geared up another punch, and knocked his breath away again, however, this time he had unleashed his hidden blade, and struck it into Peter’s stomach. 

Peter turned his body away, breaking the soldier's arm, that was connected to the knife in his body, and snapping the knife off the soldier's arm. 

Peter kicked the soldier back, and he flew into the wall, Peter cursed, Theodore would be mad that he had gotten stabbed and he was going to end this now, he no longer cared if he would put the soldier into the infirmary for a few weeks, he obviously hadn’t cared for Peter’s health the way Peter cared for his.

Peter put his strength into his legs, and ran towards the soldier, unsheathing his right-stinger, Akio was still disoriented and Peter took advantage of that and stabbed him in the stomach. 

He continued to struggle for a few moments, but Peter kept his stinger in his opponent's body, the poison and venom working together to paralyze Akio’s body.

Akio froze up and Peter put his now-unsheathed left-stinger on his neck, ending the fight as his opponent was incapacitated.

(-I hope that was good-)

“Very good Синий паук, however you got injured, you can not afford such mistakes during your mission, it could cost you your life, drop and give me 50,” Theodore called, walking over to the asset. 

Peter dropped to the floor and started doing what they had called a burpee, which was a combination of what he learned where push-ups and jumping jacks.

It took him 5 minutes to complete the 50 pushups to Theodore's standards. 

“Very good Синий паук,” Theodore called, as he finished. 

Peter walked over to him, ready for his debriefing.  
“In one week time Синий паук, you will be traveling to New York, we have set up an internship for you at their headquarter, Stark Industries, and you will find the Avengers and take them out.” He was instructed.

“You will be staying with Akio in New York, he will be posing as your Adoptive Father, you will be posing as immigrants from China, I assume you remember your Chinese?”

“Shì de xiānshēng, wǒ zhǔnbèi hǎole.”  
“Yes Sir, I am ready.”

Peter was definitely ready, he was giddy with excitement, he would finally be free, sure he’d have to kill Akio, but it would be fine. 

“We will be sending you today, and you will spend the week assimilating yourself with New York, your new internship starts tomorrow, be ready, you must begin your mission in a weeks time.” 

Peter nods, and walks off towards his cell, he was getting ready for the rest of his life. 

Peter couldn’t wait to flaunt himself to Hydra once he was out of their clutches, no one in Hydra would be immune to Peter’s venom, he had created his own serum that would slightly alter it from Anatoly’s serum, they should have thought more about letting him work with her, she had shown him exactly how they had made his serums, it was easy for him to alter a serum that they had already created.

He grabbed the blue-vile from under his pillow, it would make his venom last longer, and alter the components so any immunities they created wouldn’t be there.

Peter injected the serum into his neck, and crushed the glass in his hands, hid it under his pitiful excuse of a mattress, and went to sleep. 

\--------------------------- The next day --------------------

Peter was shaken awake by Akio, who had two duffle bags by his feet.

“Wèile wǒmen de shǐmìng” Akio answered, seeing the confusion that Peter had briefly let flash across his face.  
(For our mission)

Peter nodded, and stood up, letting Akio lead him out towards one of the jets on the base.

Peter sat down in one of the seats on the small plane they had entered and prepared for the long flight towards America, he was pretty sure this base was in the Russian Wilderness.

Peter was very lucky, he knew that if anyone else on that base had wanted to defect, they would most likely be arrest, even if they had been brainwashed like Akio, this was, however, his first mission, and if he turned himself in to the Avengers, he likely wouldn’t be punished, and if he was, he could get out of it, and incriminate the Avengers for harming a minor, they had let him read in his spare time, and he read law books in preparation for his escape. 

Peter spent the next 10 hours lost in his thoughts, they had made him leave at roughly 4 in the morning, and his internship started at 7, so he fell asleep, to be well rested for his new position.

Akio shook Peter awake when the plane was 30 minutes away from the flight.

“Wǒ xīwàng nǐ de shǐmìng shùnlì, wǒ wèi nǐ de jìnbù gǎndào zìháo.” He said, smiling at Peter.  
(I hope that your mission will be smooth and I am proud of your progress.)

“Xièxiè, wǒ wèi xīn shēnghuó zuò hǎole zhǔnbèi,” Peter said, grinning  
(Thank you, I am ready for my new life)

Akio beamed at him, thinking that he meant a new life as a real asset and not just a trainee.

They both continued to talk about moves they liked to use, and the minutes ticked away, and soon the plane touched the ground.

Peter let the plane slow to a stop before standing up, and exiting the plane, walking towards the sole car near the plane.

He got into the passenger seat, letting Akio get into the back, and they got driven to their new apartment. 

Peter would leave his trackers in until the final day of their mission, so they knew he had gone to the internship.

When they arrived at the apartment in Queens, 30 minutes later, he was led to the third floor, and into a dingy 2 bedroom apartment, he was forced into the smaller one, but it was much bigger then his cell and he was grateful.

He unpacked the clothing they had given him for his mission, and then he began his treck to the internship, using the map that Akio had left for him on the counter.

\------15 minutes later------

When Peter entered the towering building, he walked up to the front desk and put on the smile he used in front of his handlers, his old handlers if everything went well.

“Hello, I am Peter Pauker.” He said before noticing her blank look and hastily adding “I am here for the internship with Doctor Gordon.”

“Ah let me check and we can get you signed in.” She said, smiling at him.

She checked the database, and what he said checked out.

“Okay Peter, let me print you an ID and we can get you situated in your new lab station, and Doctor Gordon will explain what being an intern in his lab entails.” She said while typing on the computer.

Peter nodded, and he let her pass him a rectangle made out of plastic.

It had a picture of his face, with the words ‘Peter Parker, Intern’ underneath it, he cursed in his head, he had said his last name wrong, he knew it was based off the Russian word for spider, but he had forgotten they had changed it.

He was then told to go into the elevators to the left of the building, past the security point and go to level 25.

When he got to the security, he was slightly nervous, what if his enhancements made it go off.

He steeled himself and walked through, and a voice loudly declared, ‘Peter Parker, Level 3, Intern, no unauthorized equipment.’

He shrugged slightly and walked towards the elevator. 

He pressed the button that was labeled ‘3’ and felt the elevator start to move, it was much smoother than the elevators at his facility. 

When he walked out of the elevator and saw a man with dark greying hair and assumed that he was Doctor Gordon.

“Hello, I am Peter, and I am here for the internship.” He said, making sure to use a slight Chinese accent, to go with his cover story.

“Hello Peter, I am Doctor Gordon and this is the biochemistry and bioengineering laboratory, where we create projects for the boss, Doctor Stark, that benefit the environment, let me show you your station, it’s where you will spend most of your time here.” He said, smiling brightly.

Peter let him lead him to a desk made out of grey metal, he thought it looked to breakable to be iron, but he wasn’t sure. He assumed it was some sort of alloy. 

Peter was then told his first project, it was to tinker with a type of chemical compound that would apparently bond with some of the impurities in water and then allow them to be taken out of the water, it was a group project, and he learned he would be working with Jordan, Sam, and someone named ‘Nate’, he assumed his full name was Nathan or Nathaniel but he wasn’t sure.

“Hello, I am Peter and I just moved here from China.” He told them, fitting into his role of an easily excited immigrant.

“You don't look Chinese,” Nate said, looking at him with thinly veiled disgust.

“And you don’t look intelligent enough to be here, but here we are, apparently looks can be deceiving, although I’m not too sure about yours.” He snapped back, letting some of the snark that Hydra had tried to beat out of him shine.

That got the others to chuckle, but it apparently made Nate much angrier, he, however, backed off.

“I was adopted by a Chinese couple, I am however from the United States originally my Father, Akio, wanted me to come back to my home country.” He told him, wondering if ‘Nate’ was a racist.

He apparently was racist, because the disgust melted off his face.

“I am very sorry for how I acted, and I hope you enjoy the home you were supposed to be in.” He said, smiling lightly

Inwardly, Peter bristled, but he displayed a neutral face, and nodded, he would see about getting ‘Nate’ fired when he talked to the Avengers.

They then started to speak about their project, and he had to admit that they were all rather intelligent, and he somewhat enjoyed the conversations, they had even created something called ‘elephants toothpaste’ for fun, when he had said he had no idea what that was when it came up in the conversation after Nate asked if their chemical would make the impurities explode as the ‘elephants toothpaste’ did.

He found it quite enjoyable and hoped that if the Avengers let him stay with them he would be able to still come down here.

Soon the day ended and he trecked back to his shared apartment with Akio, he wasn’t sure if he would still kill the soldier, as he had become a lot nicer away from the confines of Hydra.

-5 days later-

 

The week passed and tomorrow would be Peter’s final day. He was currently sitting in his room with the door closed.

Peter unsheathed his left-stinger and used his right hand to locate the tracker under his knee, pinching it and bringing it away from the knee itself, he lifted the leg so the foot was laying on his right thigh, and stabbed through the tracker, and when he pulled the stinger away from the skin, the tracker was stuck to it, he crushed it with his hands just to be safe.

Peter quickly disposed of the tracker on his right foot, doing practically the same thing.

The tracker on his back was much harder, he had to go to the bathroom to do it.

He had known that the tracker was near his spine, so he had to be careful, his spine would take a while to heal, and he did not have a while.

He grabbed the tracker with his right hand and pulled it as far away from his body as he could, the small circle in his skin was no bigger than a quarter, a type of currency that Akio had provided him with for food while at his ‘internship’, and he partially unsheathed his stinger, making it no longer than one of his fingers, instead of the size of a small sword. 

He cut the skin surrounding the tracker away, he knew that stabbing this tracker and pulling it out would be a bad idea.

Once he had cut the skin away, he slowly put his small stinger in and with his right hand still squeezing the skin holding the stinger, he pierced the tracker, and pulled it out, he would be sleeping on his stomach tonight.

Peter went to sleep, tomorrow was a Monday, and his internship would start at 6:00 PM, current time.

He went to sleep, on his stomach, and let his wounds heal.

When he woke up, and silently stalked towards Akio’s room, grabbing the web shoots they had ‘gifted him’ to bring on his mission to defeat the Avengers and retrieve the asset.

He slowly woke bindings around the unsuspecting soldier, he was doubtful that Akio would join him on his quest, but he would give him a chance.

Once he was sure the bindings were secure, he woke the soldier up, who immediately grew tense, eyes flickering in fear when he felt the bindings. 

Peter used Chinese instead of Russian, the two languages they shared, to put him more at ease.  
“Wǒ yào líkāi Hydra, nǐ yuànyì jiārù wǒ ma?” Peter asked, silently praying that Akio said yes.  
(I am leaving Hydra, are you willing to join me?)

Akio’s faced dropped, sadness apparent.

“Tāmen yǒngyuǎn bù huì ràng nǐ zǒu, huózhe, wǒ bùnéng jiārù nǐ.” He said, shaking his head.  
(They will never let you go, alive, I can't join you.) 

Peter let a silent tear drop from his eye, he had grown to enjoy the soldier, he unsheathed his left-stinger.

“Nǐ bèi wùdǎole, yěxǔ nǐ de láishì shēnghuó huì gèng hǎo.” Peter intoned, before striking the stinger into his companion's heart, before taking his other hand, parting the fingers around the stinger, and starting to cauterize the skin, he then withdrew the stinger, and cauterized the wound, letting no blood ruin the covers.

Peter spent the next few hours cleaning everything up, he put a little bit of venom in Akio, to make him appear intoxicated, and left him in a full bathtub to make it appear as if he drowned, so the authorities weren’t after him, and then he made the bed Akio slept in, and left for his internship, hopefully, he would be returning to the apartment later tonight to grab his duffel bag and join the Avengers in their tower. 

Peter spent the 15-minute walk to the tower contemplating how to talk to the Avengers, his best bet right now would be to ask the voice in the wall and pray she would believe him.

Peter, however, got even luckier. As he walked into the grand lobby, he spotted the jackpot, standing right there, in the lobby was Scott Lang, an Avenger. 

He walked over to Scott Lang, he thought he might have been the archer, he wasn’t sure.

“Hello, you are Scott Lang, yes?” He asked, his speech slipping into a slightly Russian lilt.

Scott was instantly defensive, backing up slightly, and tensing, Peter noted.

“Yes? Why?” He asked, almost growling.

Peter shook his head, before pleadingly whispering, “I need to talk to the Avengers, it is very important.” 

“No.” Scott Lang replied. “Give me one reason not to call security right now?” He questioned

“I am here as an intern right now, and I will just say I am a big fan, but that is not why I am here,” Peter told him, face neutral.

“That definitely isn’t suspicious, you are not a very good villain.” Scott joked, grabbing some sort of device from his pocket.

“If you put that on me, will I get to see the Avengers?” Peter questioned, hope in his voice. 

“Oh, you’ll see the Avengers all right.” Scott snarled, and put the device on Peter, who let him do it, of course, he hadn’t been trained since he could walk for nothing.

“I am risking my entire life to do this right now, so I pray you are right,” Peter whispered to him, as he led him towards the elevator.

Peter could tell Scott tried to hide it, but he was surprised at that.

Scott ‘forced’ Peter into the elevator, and pressed a button that Peter would never have access to, level 85, he assumed it was a type of cell.

When the door dinged, two minutes later, Peter smirked slightly, he was right.

“How long till the Avengers arrive?” Peter asked, before realizing they were alone and adding, “I know where a Hydra base is.”

“And how would you know where a Hydra base is?” Scott snarled, assuming Peter was Hydra.

“Lift my shirt.” Was what Peter responded with.

Scott did as told, and saw the mirage of scars littering his body.

“I’ve been imprisoned in the base since I was three years old, I know they are bad, if they weren’t I wouldn’t have been tortured and have to sleep on a pad filled with newspaper.”

“I want freedom, I want to use what they’ve forced on me to make sure no one else has to go through this,” Peter tells him.

“How do I know you’re telling the truth?” Scott questions.

“You have the mind-reader, do you not?” Peter asks, genuinely curious. “I heard about the mind-reader, you are the archer, correct?”

Scott laughs at that. “I am not the archer, but you are right, I will call Wanda down here.”

Peter nods, “Can you let me sit down? I had to destroy the trackers in me last night, one was in my foot and another was in my knee, they are still healing.”  
Scott nods and leads him into the cell, allowing him to sit in the chair.

Scott leaves the room, after locking the door, and speaks to Friday.

“Friday, can you please tell Wanda to come down to floor 85, it is an emergency,” Scott asks.

“Of course, Mr. Lang, I shall inform her of Mr. Parker’s situation,” Friday says, and Scott sighs, if what the kid said was true, Hydra was even worse then he had thought, who kidnaps a three-year-old.

Wanda arrives 5 minutes later, and Scott quickly gives her the rundown.

She shares his sentiments. “Who kidnaps a three-year-old, I sincerely hope he is lying, but even if he is here maliciously he probably is not lying about that.” 

She looks at the kid, who looks no older than fifteen and feels disgusted, she prays he is lying, she already feels bad enough for willingly joining Hydra. 

She walks into the room, “Hello Peter, I am Wanda.”

“I know, my handler told me all about you, he said that if I could to bring you in as well.” 

She nods, not surprised at that, and slowly focuses on his mind.

She is horrified at what she sees, the countless serums they inject into him as the years' progress, the thin mat he is forced to sleep on, him as a scared six-year-old beginning for someone he can no longer remember.

She withdraws from his memories, she has seen enough.

“You can break out of those rather easily, can you not?” She questions.

“I did not want to worry him, I do not think he has any enhancements, he said he was not the archer, but I doubt he is Ironman,” Peter says they had only shown him pictures of Wanda, Steve, and Ironman.

She laughs at that, “He is Ant-Man, he has a suit that gives him abilities related to Ant’s”

Peter smiles at that, “Am I Spider-Man then?” He questions.

“If you want to be.”

“I’d prefer Cobalt, but it is a good second choice if Cobalt is taken,” Peter says, smiling at the girl.

“Are you alone here?” She questions.

“I am now, I offered my current handler, one of the winter-soldiers I believe, Akio, to join me in my quest to freedom, he declined, he is currently dead in the bathtub, I regret his death but I couldn’t let him inform my captors before I had spoken to the Avengers, I’d rather die by your hands having killed a single person, then in theirs brainwashed and a serial killer.”

Peter knew all about serial killers, he may have lived in a facility but the occasional rude guard had said plenty of mean things towards his fellow assets. 

“No one here will blame you for his death, Peter, you may have the cleanest hands of all of us at this point.” She says forlornly.

“I would gladly join you in your quest to end Hydra.” Peter says, “They have cursed me with plenty of enhancements that would aid you in their destruction.” He says.

“Can you show me them?” She questions, she no longer believes he is a threat.

“Do you mind if I take the restraint off?”

She nods.

He snaps the cuff and then walks up the wall, “I have abilities similar to a spider, proportional strength, a sense of danger warning, instead of extra eyes, venom, agility, and other spider-like abilities and enhanced healing.”

He then wills his stingers out, “They have also given me these, I call them my stingers, they have my venom in them as well.” 

She gasps, his powers may even rival hers, they definitely surpass both Bucky and Steve’s powers.

“Do you have triggers like Bucky did? We have figured out how to remove them if you do.” She questions, she feels even worse for having joined such a horrible organization.

“No I do not, this was to be my first mission, if I failed it they would have given them to me.” He answers.

“Do you mind waiting here, I will go speak to the team.” She asks him, and he responds that he does not mind.  
Wanda nods to herself and bids him goodbye.

-now it will be following Wanda for a bit-

Wanda walks out of the cage, locking it behind her, giving the kid, Peter, she reminds herself, an apologetic glance, and he just shrugs noncommittally at her and walks towards the elevator.

“Penthouse please and tell Bucky, Steve, and Tony, that I would like to speak to them.” She asks, she is still slightly miffed that she is so close to a Stark, but she had come to realize that he felt horrible about his companies past, and she no longer blames him for it, she had done much more, joining such a horrible organization and she no longer kid herself, Ultron was just as much her fault as it was Tony’s and Bruce’s.

When the elevator door opened, Steve was already waiting for her, she wasn’t surprised at that.

She let him lead her to where she assumed Bucky and Tony would be, which turned out to be the living room.

“We have a small situation downstairs.” She informed them, sitting down at the kitchen table with the others.

“What's wrong Wanda?” Steve asks, he was always the mother of the group.

“There's a kid on floor 85, Scott brought him in, he's staying down there with him right now, he’s from Hydra.”

“He’s from Hydra, they’re recruiting that young now? Let me grab my armor, I can go take care of him.” Tony says, standing up.

“No!” Wanda shouts, panicking.

“He isn't, ugh, he isn't ‘with’ Hydra.” She says the whole situation had stressed her out, causing slight sparks to form around her, it causes Tony to flinch.

“Sorry, I kind of freaked out, his story scared me, it makes me feel worse than I already did.” She apologizes, sadness, regret, and guilt filling her face.

“Is he like me then, unwillingly?” Bucky asks, and she sighs in relief, someone gets it.

“He is like you yes, they stole him at 3-years-old and experiment on him, he told me that he was sent here on a mission to retrieve you, but escaped.” She told Bucky but directed it towards all three of them.

Steve gasps, horror filling his face, and Bucky just looks terrified and sad, Tony mirrors both of them but asks the question that all three of them were thinking.

“What experiments?”

“They injected him with countless serums, at least that's what he called them, made him part-spider, it would be cool if the reason behind it wasn’t horrifying.” She tells them.

“How did he escape? Can he fight?” Bucky asks, even though they all know that he can.

“He apparently traveled here with someone named Akio, he said he was a winter-soldier, but he killed him when he refused to come with Peter.” She says, she isn’t surprised that no one cringes at that, they had expected that he wouldn’t be let here alone, it was his first mission as he said.

“Fri, tell me all you know about this kid,” Tony asks.

“His name is Peter Parker, according to our database, however when he first came here, he introduced himself as Peter Pauker, I believe this means his last name, according to his knowledge, is derived from the Russian word Pauk meaning spider.” Friday starts, “He has been an intern here for a week, working with Doctor Gordon and posing as a Chinese exchange student, with a father, Akio.” She finished.

“Let’s go meet the kid,” Steve says, face filled with determination. 

They take the elevator down to floor 85 and greet Scott. “Hey, Scott” “Hello Scott” “Hi Lang” “Sup, bug-brain,” They all say, respectively.

“Hey” He greets, “The kids just sat there since you left Wanda, he hasn't tried anything.

“I hadn’t expected him too, he came here seeking asylum, I think.” She tells him, and Scott doesn’t seem that surprised. “He’s like Bucky then? I saw the stuff he did in there with you.” 

“Yes, he is, it is quite horrifying.” She answers, and then they enter the cell.

\-----back to Peter-----

“Can I see a map of Russia please?” Is the first thing they hear when they enter the cell. “I’ll also need a pencil.”

Tony immediately asks Friday to project a map on the table that Peter is sitting at, and tells Peter that anything he touches will appear as if written in pen.

Peter looks at the map for a minute, studying it. “Can you please make a piece of paper appear, I need to calculate something.” He asks.  
Tony doesn’t even need to ask Friday, she had been listening and makes it appear, and he starts writing things down in rapid fire.

10 minutes pass and they awkwardly watch Peter work, before he circles three different locations in different parts of Russia.

“This”, he points to the biggest circle, “Is where I am from, it is their main base in Russia, I am one of their biggest successes, besides Wanda. 

He then points to the next base, “This is where Akio was given the Winter-Soldier serum, he told me about it during one of our sparring sessions, he said it was 300 miles north of our current facility.”

Peter then points to the last facility, “This is the last facility that I know of, I overheard Anatoly talking about it a few months ago, it’s where they got the plane to take me here.” 

Tony smirks at this, they just learned the location of three different Hydra bases.

“I can’t guarantee these are right, this is based on word of mouth, and calculations done by the duration of the flight and my memory.” He says, and it doesn’t really surprise anyone, but they are still thankful for the start.

“It will still help us a lot thank you.”

“I want to come, I can help. I have nowhere else to go.” Peter tells them, they knew he didn’t have anywhere to go.

Steve sighs, no one had expected him to say anything else.

“We will have to talk to the Accords council and see about what to do with you, but I won’t let anything bad happen to you.” He says, sighing.

Tony speaks up, “Go get him situated upstairs, I’ll go talk to them.” 

Steve nods, and Tony leaves the room.

Steve nods towards the door, and Peter gets up and follows them to the elevator.

“So, a spider huh?” Bucky says, breaking the thick tension in the room.

“Yeah, no webbing though, the guards used to make fun of me for it.” He answers, killing the mood.

“At least they let you keep your arm.” Bucky jokes. 

“It’s been cut off before.” Peter answers. “It took several experiments, but they needed to make sure my stingers couldn’t be permanently broken, everything that wouldn't kill me heals eventually.”

Bucky cringes at that.

“It's okay though, although I wouldn’t mind running my stingers through Theodore’s stomach, I am not insane.” He informs them, trying to ease the tension.

“Есть ли телевизоры? У нашей квартиры был один, это было очень красочно” Peter asks, reverting to Russian due to his nerves, it caused Steve to flinch, Bucky, however, smiles if anything.  
(Are there any televisions? Our apartment had one, it was very colorful)

“Да, у Тони есть все каналы, мне больше всего нравятся документальные фильмы о природе” Bucky respnds, his answer causes Peter to smile.  
(Yes, Tony has all the channels, I like documentaries about nature the most.)

The elevator dings and Bucky leads Peter towards the living room, and they both sit on the touch, Bucky is relaxed but Peter is tense.

Bucky turns on the television and puts on a documentary about nature.

“Мы можем пойти в квартиру позже? Я не принесла с собой другую одежду” Peter says, after a little while of awkward silence.  
(Can we go to the apartment later? I didn't bring any other clothes with me.)

“Sure, I’d be happy to take you,” Bucky responds, before returning his attention back to the television.

-With Tony-

When Tony leaves the room that Peter was in, he walks further into floor 85, towards one of the other ‘cells’ in the floor and tells Friday to call the accords council liaison to the Avengers, Sarah.

Tony relaxes into the seat and looks towards the image that Friday has projected on the screen.

It takes a few minutes then it connects and Tony is face to face with Sarah.

“Hello Tony, how may I help you?” She asks.

“We have a small situation here at the tower,” Tony answers her.

She raises her eyebrows and tells him to explain, so he does.

He tells her about the three potential Hydra bases, he doesn’t doubt the kid, Wanda could’ve told them if he was lying, but planes could be faster then they appeared, but it was a start. 

He also tells her about Peter, the kid that has been in Hydra’s clutches since he was 3 and escaped during a mission, to retrieve the Winter Soldier, and how he wants to be free from their clutches.

“How old is he?” She asks once he finished his story.

“I’m not sure, he’s definitely a kid though, I’d say high school aged.”

“Alright, I can send Fury over to take him, he can join shield as one of their agents.”

“No, I want him to stay here, make him an Avenger in training, we’ve got two ex-Hydra’s already, what’s one more?” Tony asks, but they both know he won't budge on this.

Sarah sighs, “Are you willing to take responsibility about this?” 

“Yes I will, with me he can be more of a kid, I'll even send him to school if he wants.”

Sarah smiles at that, she hasn’t met the kid yet, but she feels bad for him, his life must have been terrible.

“Does he show any signs of aggressiveness, instability, or insanity?” She asks, she wouldn’t be surprised if he showed all three.

“He definitely shows the signs of being touch-starved, he seems somewhat detached from life, he has never been shown love before, I think we’ll be good for him,” Tony answers, firmly. 

Sarah sighs before telling Tony that she’ll talk to the council.

“I think he’ll be good for the team, it’ll help you all be closer if you have a mutual goal, providing comfort to a kid, I’ll be over to help you decide what school to send him to, we’ll obviously have to inform the school of his situation and assign guards to the school but I think it’ll be fine.” She informs him.  
“When you mean to inform the school, does that mean saying that he’s enhanced to the student body?” Tony asks.

“If he was raised by Hydra as you said, he most likely will not understand social cues, and if feels threatened he may use his powers to react, we will not let him go until we are sure he has the proper control over his powers, but he may use some of them to intimidate what he believes is his opponent, so it would be beneficial to inform them.”

Tony nods, he understands her points and doesn’t see anything wrong with it, it’d actually help because if the school is ever attacked Peter would be able to use his powers to defend the school.” 

She hangs up on Tony, and he stands up, making his way towards the elevator. 

When he enters the elevator, he tells Friday to take him up to the penthouse, and then makes his way towards the living room. 

“I just spoke to Sarah, she said the kid can stay with us, we can induct him as a trainee, and eventually a full Avenger, we can even let him go to school.” He says smiling

Wanda smiles at that, happy that Peter will be safe.

Peter smiles to himself, he had pretended to fall asleep a while ago, wanting to hear their opinions of him, and he was pleasantly surprised by them. 

“He fell asleep a little while ago, I think the day wore him out, he took a big risk coming here.” 

Tony nodded, Bucky had a point, if this hadn't worked out for him, he most likely would’ve had his mind scrambled or been killed.

“Hey Steve, can you carry him to his room? Tomorrow we need to talk about potential schools, but it’s late, and I’m quite tired myself.”

“Sure Tony.”

Peter silently cursed, and then let his body fall lax, he had to sell this.

Peter had to suppress the tension when he felt someone pick him up, the vibrations made them seem around 1.8 meters tall, and that was Steve’s height, which confirmed what Tony had said.

Peter felt himself entering the elevator, and then he felt it drop, he couldn’t tell which floor they eventually stopped at, but based on the vibrations, which he felt much clearer when his eyes were closed, it was not floor 85, he couldn’t feel the glass that made up the cells.  
Peter eventually felt himself being slipped into bed, he couldn’t stop the groan that slipped past his lips, he had become quite tired the day had been very emotional for him, he finally felt free, and he felt like weights had been lifted off his back.

Peter had never had the freedom to read before, he hadn’t even known what a television was before this mission, he had never seen so many colors before, the facility he had lived in was a dull white with accents of blue and black, he had heard of yellow and green and white clouds from his former teachers but before this mission he had never seen them.

He wondered if the Avengers would allow him to go to one of the forests he had seen during the nature documentary, they seemed peaceful, he had never felt peaceful in his entire life.

It was with that on his mind that he fell into the most comfortable sleep he had ever had in his life.

\--------------- The next day --------------

The Avengers woke up bright and early, around 10:00 o’clock, and all met in the communal kitchen on floor 93.

Tony had walked in first, beelining towards the coffee pot that Friday had made for him.

Bucky and Steve came in next, walking towards the kitchen to make pancakes and sandwiches.  
Both of them had been awake for quite some time, Steve usually forced Bucky to go on his morning runs.

Wanda walked in next, Vision hot on her trail, they split up, Vision going towards the couches as he was banned from the kitchen, and Wanda going to set the table.

Sam came in a few minutes later, barely awake, he grabbed a cup of the coffee that Tony had pre-pored for himself and pointedly ignored the 

Clint walked in last, moaning that he was hungry, no one really expected anything less.

“Hey Tony, should one of us get Peter? He wouldn’t know where to go.” Wanda speaks up, having finished setting the table. 

“Yeah sure, why don’t you go get him?” “Tell him there are pancakes and sandwiches.”

“I doubt he will know what those are but alright,” Wanda replies, solemnly. 

Everyone who knew who Peter was fell silent at that, but those that didn’t just got more confused.  
When Wanda left, Steve spoke up seeing the confused looks on Sam, Clint, and Visions faces.

“Yesterday, we ran into a small situation.” He started, “We found, well he went to us actually, a boy and he’s going to be staying with us from now on.” Steve started, which really wasn’t a good way to start anything.

“Why would he be staying with us?” Clint asks puzzled, Tony hadn’t let his kids stay with him during the summer, and now he was letting some random kid stay with them? “What’s different about him then my kids Tony?” He asks, slightly mad.

Tony gets mad at this. “Your kids weren't abused by Hydra and they certainly didn’t risk their lives to run away from Hydra either.” 

Clint shuts up at that.

“As I was saying.” Steve picks back up, “He came to us yesterday after disposing of one of the Winter-Soldiers who refused to leave Hydra with him, he has been with them since he was 3-years-old, Wanda checked his memories and what she described, it was horrible, to say the  
least.” 

“Is he here for protection?” Sam says, he understands but wouldn’t SHIELD be a better place for the kid.

“He’s also a recruit for the Avengers Initiative like Barnes, I’m willing to wager that his powers are on-par with Wanda’s,” Tony says, grinning at the thought before his face fell again at the way he got the powers. 

“What powers does he possess, and what do we call him?” Vision speaks up.

“His name is Peter and he possesses the powers of a spider, wall crawling, venom, and slightly blue hair that I think is related to the spider he got his powers from color.” Tony answers.

“How does that put him on par with Wanda, Steve could probably overpower that,” Clint asks, a hint of confusion on his face.

“I guess you’re right, the Accords council is coming today, they’ll rank his abilities, Steve and Bucky only got a 6 on the power scale, Wanda got a 10, I bet he’s somewhere in the middle.”

Then, Wanda walks back in, alone, “He’s gone.”

Bucky speaks up, fear on his face, ”What do you mean he’s gone?”

“He just isn't there, I went to the room he was in and he wasn’t there.” “I checked all the rooms around it as well, he was just gone.”

“Did you ask Friday?” Tony asks, still drinking a cup of coffee.

“No, Hey Friday, do you know where Peter is?” Wanda asks, looking upwards, a habit she hadn’t yet broken.

“Yes Wanda, he asked me if he was allowed to leave and retrieve his bags from the apartment he was staying in, my database had no recollection of him being forced to stay, so I saw no reason to deny him that request.” She responds.

“He’ll be back, he asked me about that yesterday,” Bucky says, relief on his face.

“He cant dip yet, I haven’t even met him.” Sam jokes, trying to appear affronted. 

“Alright I’m going to get ready for the day,” Tony announces, leaving the kitchen to his floor.

“I’m going to get ready as well,” Steve announces, and he and Bucky go to shower and get ready.

Wanda leaves as well, while Sam Clint and Vision remain in the living room, Scott had left earlier in the morning, so he wasn’t in the tower.

“Friday? This isn’t the floor I was on before? Where am I?” They heard someone ask.

“I assumed you would be hungry, Mr. Parker, so I brought you here to eat.”

They did not know a ‘Mr. Parker’, so they went to investigate who it was.

They were not expecting to see a child who could be no older than 17 standing in front of them.

“Friday, who is this?” Sam asked, staring at the child.

They were even more surprised when the kid took a defensive step backward, clenched his fists, and let some giant tooth-pick slide out of his forearms. 

He snarled at them, “Where have you put the Avengers? I will not go back with you.” 

\----Peter’s morning-----

When Peter woke up, he did not know where he was. 

“Hello Mr. Parker, it is currently August 3rd, 2018, the weather is 80 degrees and sunny, you are in Stark Towers and safe.” A voice spoke from seemingly nowhere. 

Then it came rushing back to him, he was safe, he couldn’t stop himself and he let loose a sigh a relief.

“Thank you, Friday.”

He checked his surroundings, the room he was in was massive, he had never even heard of sleeping mats being this big, the one in his apartment had been big enough for him, but this bed could fit three people, he was amazed. 

“Hey Friday, if I leave the building, would I be allowed to come back here?” 

“My database sees no restriction on you coming or leaving, I will allow you to leave and come back, may I inquire where you are going?”

“I have to get some things from my apartment, I do not have much, but I have some clothes there, and food, do you think Ironman would pay me to continue working in his labs so I can afford food? If not could you help me get work?” He asks, he knows better than to assume he would be given food, they had done too much for him already.

“I am sure that Boss would be more than happy to give you food Mr. Parker.”

“He has done too much for me already, I am very grateful to him, he saved my life, I can not take his food as well,” Peter responds, resolute. 

“If you are sure, you must ask him yourself later, for now, you may eat his food, he will not mind,” Friday informs him.

“If you plan on getting your bag uninterrupted I would recommend going now, the Avengers are starting to get up.”

Peter nods and makes his way towards the elevator, Friday lighting up the hallway he needs to go down to get to the elevator. 

He takes the elevator down to the lobby, greets the lady at the front, and he’s making his way towards the door, and then he’s on the busy streets of Midtown, beginning the trek towards his apartment. 

It takes him 15 minutes longer than usual to get to his apartment, he was way to busy looking at everything, he had never felt so free in his life, sure it wasn’t as great as the beautiful aspects of nature he saw in the documentaries, but the freedom made up for it.  
When he gets to the apartment building, he gazes up at it with a fondness, but also a hint of disgust, it was where he first tasted freedom, but also where he was still in the clutches of Hydra. 

He walks up to his floor in record time, he wants to get in and out, back into the terrible-smelling air of the city, where it still smells better than the bleach of the Hydra facility.

When he gets to his apartment, he realizes he has no key, Akio was usually there to open the door, but he also remembers that Akio wasn’t there to lock the door when he left, so he tries to door.

It opens with a twist, and it looks just a worn as did when he left last night, he had only cleaned Akio’s room. 

He makes the short walk to his bedroom and grabs the duffel that was sitting on his bed. 

Peter takes a moment to look over his bedroom, the walls were a pale white, but at least they weren't stained blue. 

He had nothing in his bedroom, besides the bed and a door that had a lock on the inside.

When Peter saved up enough money, he knew he would be furnishing the room they let him use at the tower, he might even be able to get a television in there, it would be amazing.

Peter walks out of the bedroom and walks towards the bathtub that Akio is still laying in.

He walks towards the bathtub and drops to his knees. He will respect Akio and use his first language, Chinese. 

“Xièxiè Akio, xièxiè nǐ jiào gěi wǒ de yīqiè.” He starts, gazing at one of the people he had learned how to fight from, his tutor in Chinese, and one of the people he had actual conversations with, where he was free to speak openly.  
(Thank you Akio, thank you for everything you taught me.)

Peter takes a deep breath and continues, “Zhù nǐ xiàbèizi hǎoyùn” he had not learned a lot from his time at Hydra, but Akio had known of life outside of Hydra, he had been trained in ways of religion, to appear more normal on his missions, Peter would have been immersed as he had, if he had returned from this mission.  
(I wish you good luck in your next life.)

Peter stood up, and left the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He looked at the apartment one last time.

“Спасибо, что подарили мне новую жизнь,” Peter tells the apartment, before walking out and closing the door behind him, not bothering to lock it, there was nothing valuable there anyway.  
(Thank you for giving me a new life.)

He starts the treck back to the tower that he will hopefully be able to stay, but he’d rather stay on the streets than be with Hydra.

It takes him just as long to get back to Stark Towers as it did to get to his apartment, this time, however, he is looking at shops and not the scenery or people.

He sees three stores that are hiring, he hopes he is old enough to get a job, incase Ironman doesn’t hire him.

He starts to pay attention to the sidewalk when he almost runs into a group of people, there is a child between two adults, he believes they are a family, he has never had one to compare it to, so he is not sure, he wonders if he had a family.

Peter doubts that he does, Hydra would have killed them so they couldn’t report Peter missing. 

Peter would love to know anyway, maybe Friday can help him, she had been really helpful thus far, he will have to ask later, right after he figures out where she resides, she can’t live in the ceiling, that would be improbable unless she had spider-powers as well, he had always felt at home on the ceiling, but that was because any part of his body could stick anywhere, not just his hands and feet.

Soon he nears the tower, and he composes himself, he is going to have to ask one of the strongest men in the world for a job, he knows he most likely will be rejected, but he needs to try.

When he enters the lobby, it is considerably more crowded then it was when he left.

He walks up to the person sitting behind the desk. 

“Hello Ms,” He reads her nametag, ‘Janet Green’ “Green, do you know where I can find Friday? She was on the top floors earlier, but I am unsure of where she might be right now.”

Before Ms. Green can reply, Friday speaks up.

“Hello Mr. Parker, I hope your walk went well this morning, I can take you back upstairs.” 

“Okay, Thank you Friday, Thank you Ms. Green” He intones, he had learned to be polite while in Hydra, all teenage boys had to be polite they told him, or he would be put under scrutiny.

When he enters the elevator he asks Friday both questions that had been on his mind.

“Friday, do you have Spider-Abilities as well? Your voice comes from the ceiling but I can not see you, I am unable to shrink to the size of a spider, I think it would be a very useful ability to have, however.”

“I do not have any spider-like abilities Mr. Parker, Mr. Stark, created me, I am an Artifical Intelligence system, and I am wired throughout the tower, and I help control the Iron Man suits.”

“That's very interesting, does this mean you are good at, research? I think it is called research, they told me to do a ‘research’ on New York during my first week here.”

“Yes, Mr. Parker, I believe what you are referring to is called research, may I inquire to what you need help with?”

“I believe that my family is most likely dead, but I would like to know where I came from, and if they are alive, who my family is, but I do not even know my real last name,” Peter answers Friday. 

“I can help you look later, Boss will have to help you take some blood to run a DNA test, but I will do the best I am able to aid your search.” 

Peter smiles at that, the creations made by Ironman were astounding. 

The elevator starts to move, Friday must have seen his bags and realizes he needs to go to the floor his room is on.

“Thank you for all your help Friday, I very much appreciate it, Mr. Starke, I believe that is his name, is truly an amazing person, his work had even reached the doors of Hydra, Anatoly told me about him, although I like to use chemicals more than machinery, his work is very nice.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Parker, may I know who Anatoly is? Does she need help as well?”

“Anatoly was the scientist in charge of creating the serums I was injected with, she was nice for a Hydra scientist, but I would not mind never seeing her again.”

That leads to the end of the conversation, and the doors to the elevator dings open not that long after.

When the door opens, he is met with an open space far different from the floor he was on this morning, it puts him on edge, what if this was a trap and Friday had been hacked by Hydra, he will not let the Avengers get hurt because of him.

“Friday? This isn’t the floor I was on before? Where am I?” He asks, hesitation in his voice, he will not show fear.

“I assumed you would be hungry, Mr. Parker, so I brought you here to eat.” She responds

It does little to ease Peter, he does remember her saying that he was free to eat whatever he wanted, but until he saw one of the Avengers he would be on guard.

Peter sees three individuals walking towards him, he does not recognize any of them from the files on the Avengers, that leaves the question of who they are.

“Friday, who is this?” one of the men asks, he has a goatee and doesn’t look enhanced, if Peter needs to, he can easily take this person out.

The other two look like a problem, one of them has a lot of muscle on him and the other one is slightly floating off the ground, he takes a defensive step backward. 

Peter snarls, “Where have you put the Avengers? I will not go back with you.” He knows that these are Hydra now, he will have to protect his new saviors. 

Peter lets his stingers slide out, the familiar sight of his weapons slightly calms him.

“I will not ask a third time, where have you put the Avengers? I will not go back to Hydra.” Peter snarls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's ready to face the music, if he's ready to be an Avenger or not.
> 
> \---
> 
> Peter's evaluation by the Accords council.

“We are the Avengers, kid,” Sam says, backing up as well.

The kid snarls at them and takes a step forward.

“I read files on the Avengers, which one are you then?”

“I’m Falcon kid, who are you?”

“I don't believe you, Falcon has wings. I was Hydra’s newest Winter-Soldier, Синий паук, but now I am кобальт, and I will not let you harm the nicest people I have ever met.” the kid snarls.

It dawns on them that this is the child that Tony, Wanda, Steve, and Bucky were talking about, it makes perfect sense that he would be wary of them, especially if they had not given him pictures of all the Avengers.

“Hey Friday, do you mind calling Tony in here? Just to prove we aren’t Hydra?” Sam calls, hesitantly. 

“Tony has been alerted to the situation Mr. Wilson, he will be here soon, Ms. Maximoff has been alerted as well, she has seen Mr. Parker’s memories and will be most helpful in this situation,” Friday responds.

It causes Sam to sigh in relief, he had no doubt this kid could skewer him if he chose too. 

The kid hears this as well and puts his toothpicks away, it unnerves Sam to watch them slide back into his forearms, he would have never known they were there if he hadn’t seen it first hand.

“If this is one of your tricks and you put Friday under your control as well you will be in a world of help, she has been nothing but nice.” He snarls at them but seems slightly more relaxed.

“Hello Mr. Parker, I believe that you are aware of several of the Avengers, do you by chance know of the Avenger, Vision? Vision asks, Sam doesn’t know why he is asking this.

“Yes I know Vision, he has the stone that powered Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard’s Scepter, he is purple.” 

Vision smiles at this, and lets his illusion fade away, “I am Vision, I have learned to adopt a more human appearance to fit in with my peers, I am glad to see it worked this well, I am sorry if we frightened you.”

-back to peter yeeter-  
Peters' hands drop back to his sides, “I am very sorry that I threatened you, Mister. Vision, I understand if you want me to leave.” 

He starts to walk back towards the elevator but is stopped by a shout by the man with the goatee.

“Hey kid, it’s okay, no sweat, I know that if I was abducted by Hydra I’d be suspicious of everyone as well, by what I heard you say to Friday I assume you didn't mean to come here?”

“Yes, that’s right. I was supposed to go to the floor Mister Steve put me in last night, I assumed that was where I am going to stay until I am moved.” Peter wasn’t dumb, after this they were definitely going to kick him out.

“Ah, have you eaten today, Mr. Parker? Friday tends to look out for us, it may seem she simply wanted to be of use.” Vision interjects.

“I was going to ask Mr. Stark where he recommends I get a job, or if I could continue my internship for enough money to purchase my own food later, but yes I have not eaten yet, we had no food at our apartment,” Peter says, body still tense, he thinks he is embarrassed but he has no memory to compare the feeling too, it is hurting his stomach. 

“I would be happy to make you food, kid, they always said I was the best maker in the circus.” the other man standing next to Vision and the man with the goatee pipes up from his spot, “my kids love them as well, even though Cooper, my oldest, pretends not too.” 

“If you think that Mister Stark would not be upset that I am using his resources before I can repay him, I would not object,” Peter replies

“I don't think Tony will mind Peter, you’re our guest, come with me, what do you like on your sandwich, Turkey or Bologna?”

“Do you mean the turkey that I saw on the television last night? I am not sure how you would put an avian on a ‘sandwich’ I don’t know what a bologna is, is it an avian as well?”

“Jesus, how could Hydra do this to a child, Bologna and Turkey are little slices of meat, and a sandwich is a type of food it’s basically two slices of bread with things inside of it.” The man with a goatee speaks up, Peter thinks he gets it, but he isn’t sure.

“I think I understand, I would be happy with either, whatever is easiest for you, thank you for, hospitality I think that is the word, your hospitality.” Peter finishes, grinning that he remembered the word he had seen on the dictionary they had dumped on his lap while he was learning English.

“It’s fine, kid, I’ll make two sandwiches and you can tell me which one you like best.” The man says walking into the kitchen.

Wanda and Tony take this moment to walk in, “What’s wrong Sam? You told Friday to get me?” Tony asks, he looks slightly ruffled.

Peter smiles at himself, he had learned the man's name, Mister Sam.

“It’s fine Tony, we just had a little scare, sorry to get you for nothing.” He replies, and Peter is shocked, he thought that they definitely would have sent him away, he knew that if it came up later he would get in serious trouble, he had better take responsibility now.

“It was my fault, Mr. Stark, I accidentally went to the wrong floor, and I thought they might have been Hydra, I am very sorry that I disrespected you Mr. Sam and Mr. Vision, I understand that you no longer want me here, I will leave after I eat the thing you call a sandwich,” Peter says, the feeling fully erupting in his stomach, it makes him feel sick.

“Hey kid, we said it’s fine, we’re happy to have you here, no one blames you.” Sam replies, “And just call me Sam.”

“Oh, okay,” Peter adds quietly, “I’m very sorry.” Peter repeats, “I’ll be very good, I promise.” 

It makes Wanda feel sick, and everyone else is horrified how could anyone do this to such a polite kid?

“It’s perfectly okay kid, no one is upset, you did nothing wrong.” Sam reiterates, he would say it again a thousand times, this kid looks tough but very, very, broken.

“The sandwiches are done, tell me how they are.” The one with muscles and at least a single kid calls from the kitchen, Peter isn’t sure if he is the archer or the other Ironman, he remembers the Ant-Man from yesterday, and he looked different.

Peter looks towards the kitchen, he wants to go, but he is unsure if he is allowed.

“Come on Peter, I’m sure you’re hungry,” Tony speaks up, it reassures Peter that he is allowed to go, so he goes to where the voice came from.

When he gets into the area that the man who made the sandwiches is in, he is stunned, it looks giant compared to the small eating area in the apartment he stayed in with Akio.

Mister Stark goes and sits on one of the circular chairs that are underneath the counter, and motions for them to join him, so Peter lets them, they can have the sandwiches, he will be fine.

“Come here Peter, these are going to get cold, Clint toasted them just for you.” Mister Stark calls, and Peter finally learns the final man's name, Clint, he is pretty sure that is the name of the second Ironman, but he is not sure.

Peter unsurely walks towards the final seat, with the sandwiches in front of them.

“Are you sure that I can eat these, I do not have work yet so I can not pay for them,” Peter asks, unsurely. 

“I don’t mind Peter, I made them for you, they’re free,” Clint says, smiling at the tense teenager in front of him. 

Peter shakily picks one up, “Do I eat it all at once? I’ve never eaten a samwhich before.” 

“You just take bites of it, Peter, take your time, we don't want you to choke. “ Tony tells him, which further reassures Peter that he can eat it.

Peter nods and folds the sandwich in half, and takes a bite, he chews on it for a little while, and when it won't get smaller, he releases some of his venoms to help him melt it down, he doesn’t want to offend Clint. 

When Peter finally melts it into liquid, he swallows the sandwich, it tastes quite good. 

“It is very good Mr. Clint, thank you very much.”

“It’s okay Peter, you’re allowed to take smaller bites if you want, I don’t think we have any plans today.”

“Actually Clint, the accords council is sending someone at 5:00 to evaluate Peter’s powers, and see when he can join the Avengers.

“You... You’d let me join your team?” Peter asks, shocked, momentarily forgetting his mouth is full of food, he flusters and swallows it. “Sorry, I did not mean to speak with my mouth full, I apologize.”

“Hey kid, don’t worry, we won't bite you,” Sam tells him, Peter believes that he is trying to ease his tension, so he slowly relaxes. 

“Mister Stark, if I finish the evaluation fast enough, may I go back to Doctor Gordan's lab? I very much enjoyed the people in the lab, besides Nate, but he got better after I told him I was originally from America.”

“That sounds perfectly fine Peter, is there anything else you want?” Tony asks this is Peter’s chance.

“Do you mind, if the internship becomes work? I want to be able to afford food, but if you don’t it is fine, you are doing enough for me anyway, I remember some places offering a job, I can get one there.” Peter asks, hesitantly.

“You don’t need to worry about food Peter, I am happy to provide for you, but if it makes you feel better, I can pay you as well, and you can use it for whatever you want, and provide food,” Tony replies.

“If you are sure, then I would very much appreciate that thank you for the generous offer Mister Stark,” Peter replies, a smile on his face, he was very lucky.

“It’s no problem at all Peter after you finish your breakfast, we can go to my office to talk more.” Tony offers, and Peter gratefully accepts. 

Peter finishes the second sandwich 5 minutes later and follows Mister Stark into his office. 

“Take a seat, Peter, let’s talk business,” Tony says, walking towards the backside of the desk, and taking the grand seat in front of the window. 

Peter takes the only other seat there, a seat that Peter thinks is comfortable, and waits for Tony to begin. 

“I’m not quite sure why you think you need a job, however, I do think it is very thoughtful of you and it makes me that much happier that I decided to help you.” Tony starts.

Peter feels heat rise to his cheeks, and he can’t make it go away, so he just nods.

“I will, of course, give you whatever food you want here in this kitchen, and I will tell Friday that you are allowed to take whatever you want from the employee cafeteria, free of charge. Along with this, I am willing to give you an allowance of 1000$ dollars a month, as a start, but if it makes you feel better, we can say it's your paycheck for working at the Intern Labs.” 

Peters' eyes widen, is Mister Stark serious, he isn’t sure but a thousand dollars sounds like a lot of money, he has to make sure though.

“Is a thousand dollars enough money to buy a television?” If it isn't, Peter will just save, but he figures it would be worth it.

“Most televisions cost less than a thousand dollars, but figure me furnishing your room as your first ‘paycheck’ for the week that you’ve already worked here.”   
Peter could have fainted right there if his instincts did not prevent that.

“No, its, it’s fine Mister Stark, you are already doing so much for me, I am very grateful,” Peter answers, and if anything Ironmans smile widens. 

“Don’t worry Peter, I’ll make sure your room is a teenager's wet dream, everyone will be jealous of it.” 

Peter has no idea what a ‘wet dream is’ but he assumes it is a good thing. 

“If you are sure Mr. Stark, I hope it does not cause anyone to have a wet dream, I do not think brains should have too much fluid in them,” Peter answers him.

Tony burst out into laughter, “We have so much to teach you kid, you’ll fit in great with Capsicle and the merry bunch of out of this time period very well.”

Peter smiles at that, not only is he getting a job, he is getting a lesson in proper mannerisms, he is so lucky that he happened to meet Mister Lang in the lobby. 

“Do you mind if I ask a few questions?” Peter asks, hesitantly.

“Not at all.”

“I believe his name is Clint, the one who made me the sandwich, he is the second Ironman, right? Who is the archer, I am sure that the Avengers had one.”

“That was Clint, and no he is not ‘the second Ironman’, that’s Rhodey, he is my best friend, Clint is the Archer.” Tony answers, a smirk on his face, he couldn’t wait to text Rhodey that people thought he was the second Ironman.

“So the Avengers have the two Ironmans, the Ant-man? Captain America, Mister Barnes, The Falcon, who has no wings, Mister Vision, and an Archer? You seem very formidable, but I am unsure of how an Archer is important.” Peter confirms, before asking about Clint’s role, hesitantly.

Tony bursts out laughing, “We actually have more than that, Natasha, the Black Widow, Bruce Banner, the Hulk, and Captain Marvel, Carol Danvers. Clint can be useful because his arrows do different things, some have traps in them, other’s have nets, we make it work.”

Peter nods, he understands the importance of technology. “Will I be able to create the web-fluid I made in the labs at Hydra? I did not see the chemicals necessary in the Intern Labs, I can use my alawance to buy the chemicals, if necessary.”

“It’s fine Peter, I will get the chemicals for you, we can make them together in my lab, you can save your allowance money,” Tony replies, he stresses the word, allowance, and Peter blushes, he had not meant to pronounce the word wrong. 

They continued to talk for a few hours, eventually going back to the main room, and the other Avengers joined into the conversation, Peter had started to feel less tense after a while, he felt good.

“Hey Peter, do you want to learn how to play Mario Kart, it’s one of my favorite games, it is a lot of fun,” Clint asks, after a while of them just talking.

“If you are sure it is fun, I’ve never done anything fun before.” Peter replies. 

“It’ll be great! Let me set it up,” Clint replies after a moment, and Peter realizes he may have killed the mood, he didn’t mean too. 

Clint turns on the television, and Peter’s eyes grow wide, he would be interacting with such an advanced piece of technology, he was very excited. 

Clint handed him some sort of technological device, he had no idea what it is, so he just held it.

“This is called a remote, it’s used to control the Wii! You press this button to move, this one to use your materials, and this button to drift.”

Peter had no idea what he meant. 

Eventually, Clint just told him to they’d start a game and Peter could figure it out, and then Clint would explain it again, and Peter agreed.

The character screen booted up, and Peter clicked on who he thought resembled a turtle, his name was ‘Bowser’, it was a very unique name.

Clint chose someone named ‘Mario’, he thought that name seemed a little more reasonable, but he was not well versed in cultures.

Once they had both chosen their ‘characters’ as Clint called them, they chose something called a ‘map’ and it looked unreal, he had never seen anything like this.

“How do they come up with these ‘maps’, I am not creative enough to come up with such a land, it looks out of this world,” Peter tells them, hoping to start a conversation.

“Peter, bud, this is based off a desert, there are several of them in the world.” Sam tries to explain, and Peter is shocked.  
“There are places like this in the world? The place we live on is marvelous, what is it like? What are forests like, are they as calm as they look?” Peter asks, eyes wide and earnest.

So Sam explains, he tells him about cactuses, the running water of a stream, the calming bird sounds, and the sand that seems to stretch on forever, Peter has never heard of anything so amazing.

“These places sound amazing, Sam, I have never been outside of the facility or this city, I hope I can visit one, someday,” Peter tells them.

Sam shares the same sentiment, but doesn’t voice it, Clint unpauses the game, and they continue to play. 

They continue to play for a few more hours, ignoring everything else.

Then Steve walks in, “Tony? Sarah told me to come to get you guys, the Accords team sent a group of evaluators for Peter, they are waiting for him in the gym.”

“Aww, really Cap, he was getting good.” Clint moans, before pausing the game.

“I’m sorry Clint, he can come back after, I am sure they will let him join the Avengers.”

Peters' eyes widen, they are here to see if he can join the Avengers, sure he knew he was getting evaluated, but he didn’t know he could join the Avengers. 

He slowly gets up and follows Steve to the elevator.

“Don’t worry Peter, you will be fine, they’ll be finished very quickly, first they’ll just ask you some questions, then you’ll show them your powers, and they’ll either offer you a position on the Avengers, or a job at SHIELD, it will be perfectly fine,” Steve tells him, and Peter is glad in the knowledge that he will most likely have a job at either SHIELD or a spot on the Avengers.

The elevator dings and Steve leads him into a hallway, they end up in front of a set of doors, and Steve tells him to breathe and that it will be fine. 

Peter opens the door and walks inside, it’s a moderately sized room, with a couch facing two chairs, a perfect conference room.

He walks towards the couch and hesitantly sits on it, facing the two men in suits. 

“Hello, my name is Peter.” He introduces himself and tries to smile at them. 

“Hello Peter, I am Doctor Raizen and this is Doctor Mananu, we will be asking you some questions.”

“Okay,” Peter replies.

“Before we ask you any questions, can you please tell us if Hydra taught you how to lie?” Doctor Mananu asks.

“Yes, they did teach me how I know how to keep my heart rate at the same speed,” Peter answers them.

“Would you mind if we had Vision come in here? He could tell us if you are lying.” Doctor Mananu adds, after Peter’s confirmation.

“No I do not mind, I’d rather have proof I am telling the truth anyway,” Peter responds.

It takes 5 minutes for Vision to come in after Doctor Raizen asks for Friday to get him.

Vision sits next to Peter and they begin the questions. 

“How long have you been with Hydra?” Doctor Raizen asks.

“I do not know exactly, but I do not remember a life before Hydra.” 

Vision confirms that he is telling the truth, and they go to the next question.

“Who was in charge of you while at your facility.”

“I have several handlers while I was at Hydra, the one that had the most authority over me was called Theodore, I am unsure if that is his full name, but he knew the most about me.” 

Vision confirms it, and then they ask the next question.

“Have you ever killed anyone on Hydra’s orders.”

“No, this was supposed to be my first mission. I had to kill one of the Winter-Soldiers, Akio, when he refused to defect with me.” Peter answers.

“Where is Akio? Do they know he is dead?”

“I am not sure if they know he is dead, he was supposed to be posing as my Dad while here, I left him in the bathtub at our apartment.”

Doctor Raizen hums and writes something down, it makes Peter nervous.

“How many powers do you have?” 

“Do you count enhanced senses as separate powers or a singular power?”

“Singular.”

“9 powers, give or take a few.” Peter answers.

“What are they?” Doctor Mananu asks.

“enhanced senses, enhanced agility, perfect homeostasis, enhanced agility, a precognitive sense, the ability to stick to walls using any part of my body, retractable bone-like appendages in my forearms, an enhanced healing factor, enhanced speed, and strength, the ability to burn things with my hands and feet, and fangs. My fangs and what I call my stingers both have venom, and my stingers have poison on them as well.”

“Is that all of them?”

“All that I currently know about.” Peter answers.

“Vision?”

“He is telling the truth.”

“Can you tell us about the poison and venom, are they fatal?” Doctor Raizen asks,

“They are not fatal, they are paralytic, the poison is in case I don't actually pierce skin. Both have the same qualities.”

They continue to ask Peter questions about his powers, and he does his best to explain them.

“How would you describe your stay at Hydra?” Doctor Mananu finally asks, after what seems like an hour of questions about his powers. 

“It was terrible, they made me sleep on a mat stuffed with newspaper in a room that was stained blue to mock my hair,” Peter answers them.

“Did they ever beat you?” Doctor Raizen asks.

“If I disobeyed them, or got injured while training, they would not give me food, but the only time they would cut me was to test my healing ability, they had cut my hand off once, it grew back in three days,” Peter answers them.

The questions continued, asking about Akio, who else was at the facility, and they went on and on.

“How many languages can you speak?”

“I can speak 5 languages,” Peter answered them.

“What ones?”

“Russian, Gaelic, Spanish, Chinese and English.”

“Do you know where the Hydra facility you stayed in is?” Doctor Raizen asked.

“I tried to calculate where it could have been, along with two other facilities, I showed it to Mr. Stark, I am not fully sure I am correct, it was an educated guess, but a guess,” Peter tells them.

“Vision is he lying?” 

“Mr. Parker is telling the truth.” 

“Alright, that was our last question Mr. Parker, we have decided that you will need to speak to a therapist, but that is to be expected, otherwise you passed with flying colors, not once did you lie, we can now go to the gym.” Doctor Mananu says, smiling brightly.

Peter nods and everyone stands up, Vision floats out of the room, and Doctor Raizen puts his hand out.

Peter does not know what the doctor wants, he assumes it isn't an opening for a fight move because they are not in the gym, so he just stares at it.

After a minute, the doctor coughs awkwardly and puts his hand down, and then they lead Peter to the gym.

They lead him down the same winding hallways, and they finally arrive at the elevator, Peter will need to watch the television after this, the same winding hallways are reminding him of Hydra.

When they arrive at floor 95, it is one giant room, there are no hallways that Peter can see, just rooms in the back of the gym, it looks very expensive.  
Peter steps onto the blue padding and walks towards the two people with suits in the middle of the gym, he can’t stop staring out the giant floor to ceiling windows, he hadn’t noticed it before but the view was beautiful, he had never seen anything like it.

“Hello, I am Peter.” He tells them, he has to continue to make a good impression.

“Good afternoon Peter, I am Agent Ramoz and this is Agent Williams. We will be assessing your fighting prowess and abilities.”

Peter nods, this had all been explained to him before.

“Alright, Doctor Mananu has given us the form that shows what powers you possess, is there any you would like to start with first.” Agent Williams asks.

Peter then notices that it is all three of them alone in the room, his observation skills need to be more refined. 

“No, I do not mind starting with any of my powers.”

“Would you mind showing us your ‘stingers’?” Agent Ramoz asks, and Peter nods.

He focuses on the appendages and unsheaths them, pushing them out to their full length.

“It says here they have venom in them, and poison on them, can you explain that?” Agent Williams asks.

“Anatoly, the scientist in charge of me, extracted the venom that my fangs produce and replicated it, before fashioning what she called a serum after it, and injecting it into my bones, she did the same with the poison, they both have the same qualities.”

“Does this mean that, theoretically, Hydra will have the same poison you do, and can make people immune to it?” he continues.

Peter feels the heat rising to his cheeks, “No, I created a formula that alters the number of necrotoxins versus cytotoxins in my venom, at most they could be immune to my poison with the formula they currently have.” Peter answers them.

“That was very smart of you, you are very brave Peter.” Agent Ramoz tells him, and the heat in his cheeks redden, he has not figured out what it means yet, he may have to ask Friday, she is very nice.

“Do you know how to fight with your ‘stingers?” Agent Ramoz asks.

Peter nods.

“Do you know how to fight without using them to pierce anyone skins?” Agent Ramoz asks again.

“Yes I do, but if I touch someone with them, they will eventually be temporarily paralyzed,” Peter answers them.

“That is fine Peter, as long as you don’t pierce Agent Williams while you spar it will be fine, we trust that you did not lie about your poison.”

“If you want, you can test it first, Hydra does not have a good track record with telling the truth,” Peter tells them.

“That sounds like a very good idea, I’ll take a small sample of both your venom and poison and go test them while you and Agent Williams test your other powers and then once I figure out if it is paralytic you will fight.” Agent Ramoz offers.

“That sounds fine, Agent Ramoz,” Peter tells him, and he comes over to Peter, producing a circular object that Peter believes is to collect his poison but he is not sure.

Peter was right, Agent Ramoz starts to scrape his stingers with the object and collects the blue tinted liquid in the circular object.

“Alright, I will be back as soon as we have the results.” Agent Ramoz says, walking towards the elevator.

“Alright Peter, let’s go test your strength.” Agent Williams says, walking over to a set of weights. 

Peter walks over to him, and is directed to lift something that says ‘100’ on it, he easily hefts it over his head, the small weight is almost laughable to Peter.

“Alright, that seems a little to easy for you, let’s try something a little bigger, I hear that Captain America can lift a ton, maybe you’ll be able to as well.” The agent tells him, smiling at him.

Peter shrugs and lifts the next weight that the agent points at, it is labeled ‘500’ Peter hopes that is a big jump, he doesn’t want to be here all day, he had been enjoying his ‘videogamining’ with Clint. 

Peter lifts it as easily as he lifted the one beforehand, and he is pretty sure it is a big deal because the man in the suit has a very confusing open-mouthed expression on his face.  
“Alright kid, I bet you won't be able to lift this one.” The agent says pointing at something that says ‘1,500’, so Peter grabs it, he can still lift it with one hand, but it is starting to feel a little heavy to him.

“Holy sh-crap, I don’t think that Captain America can lift that much, never mind with a single hand, this is off the charts.” 

Peter feels the heat rising to his cheeks again, he does not think he will ever get used to that feeling. 

“Alright kid, we’re almost out of weights, they only go up to 20 tons, can you try and lift this one, I’m going to start giving you higher intervals, when we reach a weight you can’t lift, we can go backward.” Agent Williams tells him, smiling brightly at his plan.

Agent Williams gestures for Peter to lift the one labeled ‘2,500’ and Peter lifts it with one hand, it is starting to feel somewhat heavy to Peter, but he really needs to impress the Agents, so he can stay with people who won’t make him mindless kill people.

Peter then is directed to try and lift ‘5,000’ tons, and he can still do it with a single hand, but he can’t lift it over his head, but he knows he can do more.

Peter can lift 6,000 tons with a single hand as well, but for the weights labeled ‘7,500’ he needs to use both hands.

He can easily lift the weight that is labeled ‘9,000’ with both of his hands, he doesn’t know if it is adrenaline running through him, but it feels very light.

Peter was then told to try and lift the ‘10,000’ one, he could do it, but it wasn’t as easy as ‘7,500’ one.

They keep trying more and more weights, before they get to ‘16,000’ he lifts it up to his knees, before grunting and dropping it.

“I think that is all I can do, sorry I did not get all the way to 20,000 pounds,” Peter tells the Agent, he hopes this doesn’t ruin his chances.

“Jesus kid, I don't know why you are apologizing, you might be one of the strongest people in the world, this is off the charts.” Agent Williams tells him, the same weird expression is still on his face.

It makes Peter feel better, but he is not sure if the man is lying, he could just be trying to soften the blow, Peter is not sure.  
“Alright bud, let’s test your ability to ‘sense’ things before they happen, I have a bunch of bean bags with me, and I am going to throw them at your back, I want you to dodge, catch, or punch them away.” Agent Williams tells Peter, walking over to a black bag in the corner of the room nearest them, he had not realized it was there, Hydra would be ashamed of his analyzation of the room.

Peter turns away from Agent Williams, prepared for him to tell him when he was going to star- MOVE-, his instincts tell him, so he does, swiftly dodging the first beanbag, it is green and Peter thinks it looks like a square.

-NOW- His instincts shout at him, and he puts his left hand up, facing it backward, and grabs the beanbag, it is blue this time, straight out of the air, he discards it and waits for the next beanbag to be tossed his way.

-JUMP- He feels, and he jumps as high as he can, doing a backflip over a purple bean bag.

-NOW- Peter feels, and he turns around punch already in motion, and his fist collides with another green bean bag, sending to hurling towards the wall it came from, barely missing Agent Williams, due to the angle of his fist.

Peter rubs his neck, “Sorry, I did not mean to almost hit you.”

“It’s alright Peter, your accuracy without seeing what you are aiming towards is simply unheard of, let’s get back to work though.” 

Peter nods, and waits for the hairs on his neck to stand again.

-DUCK- he feels, and does as told, this time grabbing the orange bean bag out of the air with his right hand, and throwing it in front of him. 

 

This continues for another ten minutes, before Agent Williams tells him the bag is empty, and then they go around the gym, picking the small squishy items off of the floor.

“That has to be one of the most interesting abilities I have ever heard of, and to think it might not even be your main ability, I wonder if you can dodge bullets, obviously we won't test that, it is however an amazing ability.”

Peter feels the heat increasing in his cheeks, he did not like all this attention, but to be able to stay with the Avengers and out of Hydra’s clutches, it would be worth it, even if he had to speak to the public all the time. 

They decide they will test his ability to stick to walls next, he thinks it will be relatively easy to test.  
“Can you climb the padded wall for me Peter?” Agent Williams asks, pointing to one of the walls that are covered in blue padding, Peter walks over to it, and climbs up the wall.

“Alright, now can you try and walk down, without using your hands?” He directs, and Peter complies, it feels as easy as walking on the ground.

Agent Williams has him walk upside, hang from his hands and move across the ceiling like that.

“It says here that you can stick with every part of your body, not just your hands in feet, is that true?” He asks after they conduct 10 minutes worth of tests. 

Peter nods, and sits down on the ceiling and then lifts his legs, Peter grins at the shocked expression on Agent William’s face.

“Alright Peter, let’s test your enhanced speed now. Can you run a mile for me, around the gym?

Peter nods and starts to sprint as fast as he can, completing the mile in two minutes, stopping behind Agent William’s when he is done.

“Jesus christ kid, you’re showing Captain America up in every category.” 

Peter just smiles at that, he does not know what else to do.

“My notes here say that you can burn things? Can you show me?” Agent Williams asks.

“I don’t want to burn anything here.” 

“It’s okay, they ordered in materials.” He reaches into his bag and pulls out a piece of paper, “Can you burn this for me?”

Peter nods, and grabs the piece of paper, and focuses on burning it, it starts to burn, and disintegrates into ash a few seconds later. 

“Does your ability let you create fires or just burn things?” Agent Williams asks, pen out ready to take notes.

“I am not sure, I never told Hydra about my ability to burn things, so I have never fully tested it,” Peter answers him.

“Alright that's fine, we can try a log next.” Agent Williams tells him, reaching into a bag labeled ‘burn test SHIELD’ and he figures that maybe a lot of people have the ability to burn things.

Peter grabs the log, and puts his hand on it, focusing on burning the wood. It never does catch on fire, he just burns a hole in it, his hand eventually going through the log.

“I do not think I will be able to light a fire, I am sorry,” Peter tells Agent Williams, looking down

“I believe your ability to burn through things is much more useful then lighting items on fire, Peter, it is nothing to be ashamed of.” Agent Williams tells him, and Peter is shocked, how could his ability be useful, he can’t start a fire, what if he gets stranded somewhere, he can’t start a fire for warmth?

“This ability would let you break into bases of Hydra and other villainous organizations, I have never seen an ability such as yours, we may have not even breached the surface of it.” Agent Williams continues, and it makes Peter’s stomach feel weird, like he can do it, he isn’t sure what the feeling is, he has never felt this way before, not even when he continued to lose at Mario Kart and he felt the pit in his stomach, this feeling is almost freeing to Peter.

“Alright, so we obviously can’t test your advanced healing, because we are not monsters, however, we can spar to test your agility, reflexes, and combat prowess.” Agent Williams offers him, Peter knows it is to stall time because Agent Ramoz has not returned yet. 

Peter walks towards the arena in the middle of the gym, he figures this will be the time to impress Agent Williams.

When they are both in the ring, Peter waits for Agent Williams to start.

Agent Williams and Peter circle each other a few times, he isn't sure why, but he guesses people do it a lot from the way that Agent Williams started moving like that, and the glances he gave Peter when he did not immediately move. 

Agent Williams runs towards Peter and throws a punch, -MOVE-, he feels and he dodges the punch.

-JUMP- he feels, and he jumps over a kick, landing in a crouch, Peter immediately jumps to the right, as he gets the signal from his spider-sense.

Peter has not fully gotten used to his strength, so he figures he will let Agent Williams tire himself out. 

-MOVE- Peter feels, and he is stepping around a punch, and walking towards the other side of the ring.

Agent Williams makes his way towards Peter, and tries to punch him with both hands at the same time, Peter just grabs both of them and pushes them down, and flips over Agent Williams, and walks to the other side of the arena.

Agent Williams and Peter continue this for a while, and in little time Agent Williams is wheezing, “Why are you not fighting back?” He asks Peter, Peter detects no malice in his voice, which he would have received from the guards he used to have to fight back at Hydra.

“I do not want to hurt you, I am not good at pulling my punches,” Peter answers him.

“Why don’t we go work on that, until Agent Ramoz comes back? He should be coming back in about 30 minutes.” Agent Williams asks him, and Peter agrees to try.

They walk over to a punching bag, and Agent Williams asks him to hit it.

Peter hits it, as hard as he can, and it goes flying. 

“Alright, that’s a good start, now try and keep that speed but use less power.” The man encourages, and Peter winds his fist back up to try again.

Peter uses a little less power this time, and the punching bag stays connected to the ceiling this time, Peter counts it as a win. 

“Alright Peter, you’ve got this! Keep trying to lower your strength.” 

Peter tries again and again, slowly learning how to grasp his strength, until Agent Ramoz walks in, loudly, and Peter loses control and sends the punching bag straight into the back wall, denting the metal of the wall. 

“I’m sorry, I did not mean to do that,” Peter says, the heat is back in his cheeks, full force.

“Its okay Peter, let's go get the results for your venom.” Agent Williams tells him, already starting to walk over to his fellow Agent.

Peter nods and starts to walk towards him as well, easily catching up to the Agent he had spent most of the day with. 

They reach the other Agent in about 30 seconds, and he gives them the news, the venom is not fatal, it is paralytic as Peter had told them.

Peter grins, his biggest power aid in his opinion, his stingers, and fangs, will be allowed on the field.

“Alright Peter, I’m going to go put on padding, you continue to focus on your strength control, and in 10 minutes we will spar, using your stingers against a baton.” Agent Williams tells him, and he nods, walking back over towards the punching bag, at this point, there are only two left hanging, out of the original five. 

Peter starts to punch the bag, being mindful to not exert too much power. After about 3 minutes of punching the bag, he decides to start kicking it.

His first kick sends the bag crashing into the wall, he’ll have to spend some of his internship money to fix these punching bags. 

He only has one punching bag left, so he focuses on kicking the bag with a lot less power, and it slowly starts to work, he is kicking it with enough force that he has to catch the punching bag every time but it is no longer crashing into the back wall, so he counts it as a win.

He continues to kick the bag, and slowly gets his foot strength under control, and then Agent Williams is calling him over to the arena to spar with him. 

Peter walks over to the arena, and sees that Agent Williams has some sort of stick in his hand, he isn’t sure what it is but he guesses it is the ‘baton’ that he had talked about earlier.

Peter takes a defensive stance and withdraws his stingers from their spot in his forearms. 

Agent Williams and Peter circle each other, which proves his hypothesis that is something you do with people you are mock fighting, he files the information away for later.

And then Agent Williams is running towards him, drawing the baton back in his right hand.

Peter wrenches his stinger onto the left side of the baton, thanking his senses for allow him to know where it was going to go, and pushes it down, and lightly kicks Agent Williams in the chest, he still stumbles backward a few feet.

“Was that too hard?” Peter asks the feeling is back in his stomach.

“No it was fine, you are getting a lot better at pulling your punches, kid.” Agent Williams tells him and it makes Peter happy.

Agent Williams tries to punch him this time, and he blocks it, but he forgot about the leg and trips.

Peter turns the trip into a roll, before turning around and punching Agent Williams as lightly as he currently can.

He then slashes Agent Williams with one of his stingers, it lightly rips the armor, but he figures that he is allowed because they told him to use his stingers.

Agent Williams tries to roundhouse kick him this time, Peter had learned all about this type of kick from Akio. 

Peter grabs the leg with his forearms wrenches the foot downwards, and slashes Agent Williams in the leg, piercing the armor, and lightly grazing his skin.

It isn’t enough to fully paralyze Agent Williams, but it will slow him down enough for Peter to easily take him down.

Peter runs at the now sluggish Agent Williams, retracting his right stinger as he runs, and lightly punches him in the stomach, knocking the air out of him.

Peter places his stinger at the agent's throat, not quite touching it, but enough to show his victory.

“Yield,” Peter tells him.

“I yield.” Agent Williams concedes, his voice is slower than usual.

“Peter that was amazing, how would you feel about sparring with Captain America? He has volunteered to spar with you should the need arise, it would allow you to use your full strength.” Agent Ramoz offers. 

Peter accepts the offer for him to get Captain America, who joins them moments later after Friday summons him.

When Captain America joins Peter in the ring, his famous shield strapped to his wrist, Peter prepares himself for what is going to be one of the hardest fights of his life.

“Ready?” “set!” “GO!” Agent Ramoz yells, and Peter begins to try and circle the outside of the arena, the same way he did with Agent Williams, when the captain doesn't move as he did, he feels the heat rushing to his cheeks, had he gotten the context of the move wrong? Peter had thought for sure he had used it in the right situation, he would have to ask someone later, probably Friday.

When he stops moving, he immediately goes on the offensive. He doesn’t have any of his webs yet, so he can’t pull the shield away from his opponent, so he'll have to rely on his real powers. 

Peter aims a punch at Captain America’s midriff while trying to sweep his legs out from under him. 

Captain America takes the punch to his stomach, and blocks his swipe, it knocks the air out of his stomach but does little besides that.

Captain America then tries to punch Peter, and he simply evades it, he knows that he has the upper hand in brute strength, but the shield would be a big problem.  
Peter runs towards Captain America, and launches a left-handed punch at the Captain, and then tries to burn the shield with his right hand.

The shield starts to heat up, but the captain does not seem bothered by it, and before he could make any progress, the captain has already aimed a punch at him, and he jumps to the ceiling to avoid it, giving himself a boost off the slightly tilted shield. 

Peter sits crouched on the ceiling for a second, observing his opponent, who is taking the chance to catch his breath. 

Peter unsheathes his left stinger, and drops from the ground, attempting to slash Captain America while he is distracted. 

Peter miscalculated the fact that his opponent has battle instinct, and avoids his swipe, before bringing his shield down on Peter’s stinger, cracking the bone.

Peter looks at the stinger, shocked, it had been a while since anyone had even scratched it, let alone cracked it. 

It doesn’t matter to Peter, it will grow back even if it is cut off.

Peter runs towards the captain, kicking his shield with all his might, knocking the captain, Steve, into the back of the arena, Peter continues to advance and aims a strike with his left stinger, and the captain blocks it with a hard strike, snapping the stinger into two, venom starts to spurt from the bone, getting all over Steve’s clothes, slightly burning them, it leaves a very good opening for Peter.

“Oh my god Peter, I am so sorry!” Steve shouts, frozen.

Peter grunts. “It will grow back.” and then retracts the stinger, while launching a punch at his momentary weakness. 

Captain America takes the punch with the shield, and the full strength of Peter shakes the shield, throwing the Captain off balance. 

Peter stomps on Captain America’s leg but gets his legs swept out from under him after that, and tumbles to the ground, allowing Captain America to get up. 

When Peter gets up, Captain America is waiting for him, and kicks him in the stomach, he stumbles backward, not having fully been balanced in the first place.

Peter backs up to gain some distance between them, before wishing he had his webs, he’s basically fighting weaponless.  
Peter figures that he can plan better on the ceiling, where he doesn’t need to worry about Captain America getting him because his senses will alert him to the shield.

So he jumps to the ceiling, sitting with his legs crossed, and thinking.

Steve has shown that he will protect his feet with his shield leaving him defenseless on the chest, but what about his face region, Peter remembers that his now-broken stinger is a little longer then his middle finger, so if he can make him protect his feet, he can try and swipe his neck with the stinger, and paralyze him.

Peter is also unsure of how Steve responds to stimuli if he screams will it unfocus his opponent, he isn’t sure, but he will test it.

While Peter is thinking, Steve is staring at him, Peter guesses that he is planning as well, but he isn’t sure. 

Peter crawls to Steve, and drops down and lets loose a high-pitched scream, and Peter’s question is answered, Steve momentarily loses focus to look at him, but he is unsure if it will work a second time.

“Sorry I thought I saw a spider,” Peter answers his questioning look, with a grin at his own joke.

Steve nods and then rushes at him, seemingly making up his mind, Peter silently unsheathes his broken stinger, it is time to enact his plan.

Steve unleashes a punch at Peter, and he grabs it with his right hand, and before he can do anything, a shield is pushing him off of the captain. 

Peter’s instincts help him grab the shield, once he’s over his momentary lack of focus, he tries to wrench it away from the Captain, it doesn’t budge.

Peter is getting no closer to finding an opportune time to strike, but the captain is quickly tiring him out.

Steve finally hurls the shield at him, and it clips his side, he had not been fast enough to dodge it, and he starts to bleed slightly, no one notices that his blood is slightly blue, like his skin, due to a large amount of Arachnid DNA inside of his human DNA, resulted in the presence of hemocyanin in his blood-stream, which the oxygen in his body would sometimes bond with, creating the blue in his blood that sometimes appears.

Peter rushes at Steve, and launches a punch at him, which Steve goes to block, and Peter swipes at his neck with his broken stinger, and Steve starts to bleed as well, Peter doubts there is enough venom left to subdue him, but the poison should be enough.

Steve launches a punch at Peters' head, as he pulls his arm back, and Peter crumbles to the ground, Steve following him into the realm of the unmoving, as the paralysis kicks in moments later. 

\----time skip a few hours----

When Peter wakes up, he is in an unfamiliar room, and he would have freaked out if not for the presence of medical supplies near him, as the fight flashes back into his mind, he had lost to the Captain, he hopes this doesn’t mean he is off the team. 

Peter isn’t alone for long, the captain walks in moments later, with someone next to him in a doctor’s get up, the white lab coat somewhat bothers him.

“Hello Peter, I am Doctor Helen Cho, can you please tell me how you are feeling? Does your head still hurt?” The doctor questions him, and Peter shakes his head no.

“My head feels fine thank you, I enjoyed sparring with you Mr. Rogers,” Peter informs the captain, and he gets a wide smile in return.

“I enjoyed sparring with you as well Peter. It was a very even match.” His former opponent tells him grinning.

Peter grins in return and before he can help himself he blurts out, “If only I had my web shooters, it would have been even more fun.” 

Steve’s eyes widen at that, and Peter thinks he overstepped but before he can apologize, Steve speaks up.

“You knocked me down without a tool you usually use to fight?” He asks, it takes Peter a second to realize it is a question.

“Yes, I mean sometimes they didn’t let me use them, but I usually trained with my web’s on,” Peter tells him.

“That is amazing Peter, you managed to get me down for the count without your weapons, we are very lucky to have you on our team,” Steve tells him, and Peter’s eyes widen even further.

“I can join the team? Are you sure? I lost to you, I’m not good enough to be an Avenger.” Peter tells him, disbelief in his voice.

“While I’d normally take offense to being referred to as the weakest on the team, I assume that is not what you meant, but I’m sure with proper training, your training with Hydra was torture not training, I am sure you will be able to beat me in time,” Steve tells him.

Peter feels the heat rise to his cheeks, he had not meant to imply that Steve was weak.

“I’m sorry sir, I did not mean to imply that you were weak, I just thought it was a final test.” 

“It’s okay Peter, I don’t mind. You can call me Steve, sir makes me feel like I am actually nearly a century old.” Steve tells him grinning. 

Peter nods his head at that, he can call him Steve, it shouldn’t be hard.

"Steve?" Peter asks, and when Steve looks back at him Peter continues, "Why did we not circle each other at the beginning of our spar, when I did it with Agent Williams it was before the match, am I understanding the reasoning behind the activity wrong?" He asks.

Steve laughs at that, and Peter does not get why.

"Only certain people do that Peter, it depends on their preference, if you want to do it, next time we can, but I usually don't," Steve answers him.

Peter grins at what he believes is the underlying message, next time, he is going to be able to spar with such an infamous target of Hydra, even Theodore spoke of him with a hint of respect, he is truly admirable and Peter wishes he had the strength to take down as many Hydra Agents as the fabled Steve Rogers.

“Do you think Mr. Clint would want to play the Mario Cart game with me again?” Peter asks his teammate, mentor, he isn’t sure.

“I bet that Clint would love to play with you again, right after you drop the title and call him Clint,” Steve tells him, a smile on his face.

“I can try, I’m not very good at following orders,” Peter tells him, grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it is short, I tried to draw out some of the fight scenes, I probably wont update until the weekend idrk


End file.
